


Sold In Pairs

by ShadowGhoul



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, No Smut, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGhoul/pseuds/ShadowGhoul
Summary: "Sorry soldier, shoes only sold in pairs."





	Sold In Pairs

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Levi's POV:

It's been two years, living by myself, finding my way through societies new rules, looking for the light in this new uncanny thick darkness. 

You would think I would be happy now, two years of peace. Peace from the titans, peace from the overwhelming fear of being eaten. Peace from the shuddering breath of the early morning dawn, not sure if you would see the same ceiling ever again. 

Peace from the death, the blood, the action, the horrors of the real world and all it brought. 

It was beautiful, quiet. The world had a new glow, it had a new shine to it that no one had ever seen before. 

Yet, with all the silence comes all the memories. 

Being a soldier in the Survey Corps grows on you, you start to wake up earlier, expect the worse and prepare for the threat of death. 

Each day merges with another, the concept of time blurs in the overwhelming urge to stay breathing.

I was Captain Levi Ackerman. 'Humanites strongest', 'Cold, and fierce'.

Even if I came across as heartless, even if I was cold to the world...

One particular ray of sunshine cut through my thick facade of blankness, it was stunning to say the least. Color was seen through my world each moment I laid my eyes upon his beautiful self, his personality seeming to shimmer and glow, nothing phasing him from the one simple task.

That one simple task that everyone in the Corps was charged with. Protect humanity, lay down your life for its cause and all it believes in. 

It seemed simple, even if the blades in your hands felt heavy and cold, your face sprayed with the gore of your best friend, even if it seemed impossible we never stopped. 

Especially him, he was always so so strong even if he seemed to break. His angry, rageful character never once calming down in the fight to be human again. 

The memories I held were deep, embedded into my skin through scars, woven through my mind like thin strands of sand paper. 

Each new string of sand paper was another wing lost to the cause of humanity, grinding, filing away at the pure and joyful concept of sanity. 

Yet my mind was glued together, cracked, solidly shattered, absolutely inevitably sour, held together by the glue that was my sunshine. 

They took a lot from me, my friends, my family, those damned titans. 

First my squad, Petra, Mike and Oluo, all at once. Torn away like a fresh bandage on a painfully old wound. 

Then Erwin, the man I looked up to, a solid foundation for the whole Corps and all its hope found in the shade of blue in his eyes, and the strong stature of his stand. 

That too was clipped away like a broken flower on a perfectly pruned plant. 

Him and I stayed together then, barely leaving each other's side. 

Him being Eren Jeager, the tall, bratty beautiful human that was known as my boyfriend. 

Truly he was a light to us all, his kisses were sweet, his hugs strong. 

His hands like those of a pot maker, coarse, rough but steady, filling in the cracks and reparing me slowly. 

His body was that of a warrior, lean, strong, scarred and battle worn. Yet, nothing different to my own, just...Much more pure. 

Everything about him made me feel the strange emotion he taught me to be love, opening my eyes, causing me to smile. 

Sandpaper is horrible against the skin, it digs in and takes everything good about it away. 

On the final battle we all fought, everyone from every legion, city, area, anywhere anytime came together for one last final shot for humanity. 

It worked to my surprise, finally defeating all the titans. Not one was left behind, all of them died. 

All of them. 

It was widely known Eren was a titan shifter, he helped us in the final battle.

In that battle I lost a lot, just like any battle. Yet, this one felt so much more...

Hanji finally got taken by the ones she was so facinated in for so long. My leg was taken by a titan, I barely made it out alive if it weren't, again, for Eren. 

Eren, after all we had been through, after all the blood, battles, tears, kisses...everything.

After the last titan fell in his arms, he became human again. Just for a while. 

He ran to me, I was loosing blood too fast, he pressed his mouth over mine quickly, desperately, I thought it was a victory kiss, finally we could be together at peace. 

Alas, my life was never the feather, it was always the ink, being taken from its home, forged forcefully by a sharper more cruelly beautiful hand. 

"Levi love, you promised all that time ago, you would be the one to kill me...please don't break that promise" Eren had sobbed, looking at my eyes as I sat up in fear. 

Of course I had protested, begged and pleaded Eren to keep his life, we would work it out, the people would accept him as their hero.

Not the monster he perceived himself to be. 

I even told him if they didn't accept him, we would run away together, finding a new home in a new place with new people and a new horizon. 

Yet his head shook, the steam of the battle feild seemingly endless as his beautifully brown hair swooshed back and forth. 

"Levi, I could never live with myself knowing who I was..." He had told me, a sad smile gracing his lips as I sat up, propped up by a random heroic medic, his hands on the back of my shoulders as another wrapped my leg.

I had stared at Eren, searching his eyes desperately, willing, pleading him to change his mind and just stay with me. 

He again, shook his head.

"No Levi, please, take my life. You are the only one I trust enough. I love you, I love you so much...never forget everything I have told you. You are beautiful, and deserve to live in this beautiful new world" he rasped to me, his hands going to my face and gently holding it. 

Before I knew it, tears ran down my horrified blank face. 

"I love you too, my beautiful beautiful angel, I love you so much...Thank you my love" I had told him in a shaky voice, my hand going to the blade on my right, my left hand bringing him closer.

The medics stood back, one still holding me up.

I had kissed Eren then, a slow kiss. Not a desperate hungry spit swap. 

It was soft, loving, the feather on the quil of ink. 

Eren squeaked in shock as my blade passed heavily, deeply, over the nape of his neck. 

He had looked at me for a few more seconds, red running around his throat and neck, dripping onto my lap as he cascaded forward. 

That was two years ago. 

I was currently making my way uptown, looking for a cheap shoes shop. I was wearing my green cape, symbolizing I was a soldier in the great war for humanity. 

Eren had told me I deserved to live in this beautiful world. 

The world now was inhabited by more animals, more people, more life. Truly it looked beautiful. 

I stepped into the shop, my one side held up by a brown crutch. I walked into the store, my eyes casting over the shelves with rows and rows of various shoes. 

I walked through the store, a limping lurching gate still consumed with the memories of my past life. 

A voice snapped me from my focus on a pair of nice plain brown shoes. 

"Sorry soldier, shoes only sold in pairs" The man said boredly, flipping through the paper, chewing on some type of tobacco. 

I sighed, turning away and leaving the shop slowly, my aching foot in dire need of a new shoe. 

Yes Eren, what a beautifully cruel world it is indeed.


End file.
